Just A Dance
by they'recomingtotakemeaway
Summary: Prentiss can't understand why Reid isn't jealous when Morgan dances with women.  Reid attempts to show her why, with interesting consequences. ONESHOT.


"I don't get it," Emily said. "Why does he put up with it? How does he look so calm about all this?"

She was sitting at a bar table with Garcia, both of them staring a bit too intently at Morgan, who was dancing with a whole slew of girls. All of them seeming to want more of him, trying to get closer and stand out from the pack.

Garcia took a casual sip of her drink before replying, but her eyes were glued on Morgan. "Prentiss, you're so clueless! Because they love each other, that's why."

Prentiss shook her head. "Reid's never struck me as the confident type. And even if he was, would you be okay with your boyfriend dancing with women like that?"

"If I had a super sexy piece of man chocolate like Morgan, I would probably be okay with _a lot _of things," Garcia said.

"You're such a perv, Garcia," Emily said, but she smiled. She did enjoy her friend's antics. "But seriously, don't you think he should be just a _tiny_ bit jealous?"

That was the moment Reid returned with a new drink in hand. "Why don't we just ask him?" Garcia asked.

"Ask me what?"

Garcia managed to tear her eyes away from Morgan to look at Reid. "Our dear friend Emily wants to know if you're jealous of all those girls vying for your chocobunny's affection."

He took a seat between Garcia and Prentiss. "Nah, it's okay."

Emily didn't buy that for one second. He _had_ to be jealous. It was programmed into all human beings. "Yeah, right. Look at the way they're grabbing at him. And he seems to be enjoying it."

"It's just dancing."

"I told you!" Garcia said. "They are so perfectly happy they are beyond such petty emotions as jealousy."

Reid rolled his eyes. "Or maybe there's just no reason to be jealous."

"Yeah, all those girls gyrating around him totally innocently," Emily said. She didn't know why, but she was taking personal offensive to how blatantly tactless Morgan was. "Reid, are you human? Because if not that would explain _a lot_..."

The music switched to a new song, but if you weren't paying attention it would be easy to miss it. All they played in these kinds of places was the music you could grind too. All of it one never-ending soundtrack to the foreplay of those lucky or desperate enough to end up with a mate.

Morgan danced on, all of his women, too. Reid jumped up and held out a hand. "Emily, come dance with me." It wasn't a question but a demand.

Emily felt her heart flutter a little, but then she remembered it was just Reid -too nerdy, too young, too into Star Trek, well, too _gay_. But she grabbed his hand anyway, and they made it out onto the floor anyway, as if they belonged to each other.

Reid turned out to be a good dancer. A _great_ dancer -better than Morgan. He held his arms around her while they swayed their hips in unison. Then he pulled back in order to have some room to pull of some more experienced moves. Then he grabbed her hands and twirled her around in some ballroom moves, oddly enough working with the music.

Through every minute of this, Emily forgot herself. There was nothing but him and her and the music and what it did to their bodies. She never felt so totally living for the present. She didn't remember work or Morgan. Hell, she didn't even remember Reid's name or her own. All her energy was put into becoming a happy slave to that moment. She just enjoyed the physical pleasure along with the emotional high. The feeling of magic originating from his eyes.

Then the dance stopped and he released her. He smiled and he was Reid again -a gay dork she worked with in a happy relationship with one of her close friends. She became Emily again -a woman who was calm and cool-headed and didn't depend on anyone.

"See, it's just a dance," Reid said, so sure he was right.

Emily felt the sensation of her heart being ripped out of her chest. "Yeah, just a dance."

Then Morgan was tapping on Reid's shoulder. "Can I steal you, Pretty Boy?"

Those two would never realize that it wasn't just a dance. They would never realize the effect they had on women. As much, as it hurt Emily she thought maybe it was okay. She watched Morgan and Reid dancing together, like they should have been from the start. They didn't display any special talent for it now -two men dancing was always awkward and strange looking to the general public. But they were laughing and smiling and the joy on their faces made her joy dancing with Reid seem false and hokey. They didn't care what other people thought watching them, they just cared about each other. For them, any dance not with each other was just a dance. Emily watched Reid carefully, memorizing the happiness on his face.

_It was just a dance_, she told herself.

* * *

**A/N: Hey everyone. The first thing I want to say it that I am epically sorry. I'm sorry if I haven't gotten to reading/reviewing your stories, or reply to your reviews. And I'm sorry that I haven't updated in a long time. I hope to, I really do. But I hit a roadbump and was horribly depressed and writer's blocked. I'm trying to work on it now. Although the thought of writing at all seems more possible, I'm still having difficulty continuing my stories (i.e. Trembling Abyss, and Dr. Spencer Reid Sexpert). I really really want to continue them. But I'm having tons of difficulties. Perhaps some encouraging words would help?**

**About this oneshot, it's just something I've sort of had in my head for a long while but never seemed like a story idea until today. It's maybe not my best stuff, but I do like the end. And I like how it starts off lightly and then grabs you. Unless it doesn't. But yeah, that was the intent. Please let me know what you thought. Reviews means the world to me. Some days they are what keeps me going.**

**PS: I thought about making Reid respond to Emily's confusion at his lack of jealousy with "Well, I'm pretty sure my penis is bigger than theirs are." But I thought it might mess up the tone of the story. But I just thought maybe you needed a laugh.**


End file.
